


The price of a treasure

by helia7



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/pseuds/helia7
Summary: Young Sigrun comes back from a treasure-hunt





	The price of a treasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



Solveig’s gaze was fixed on the hillside where a red-headed storm was stumbling down the slope.

“Moooom!” Sigrun’s voice made all the nearby birds take off. “Look! I have an old-world treasure!”

With a satisfied gleam in her eyes she held up her find: a plastic thing with a now broken glass surface. But Solveig wasn’t interested in old rubbish.

“You’re bleeding!” She stared at the cuts on her daughter’s hand.

“It’s nothing! It’s just... a sacrifice!” Sigrun grinned “You said Gods like blood!”

 Solveig wanted to say many things. Instead, she pulled her daughter close and kissed her forehead.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kiraly for proofreading^^


End file.
